1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device in which a page buffer circuit and a page buffer control circuit, which are disposed below a cell region in a distributed fashion.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices which retain stored data even when a power source is off. Therefore, various nonvolatile memory devices, for example, flash memories, have been widely used.
Recently, to increase the degree of integration of nonvolatile memory devices, which typically have a two-dimensional (2D) structure in which memory cells are formed in a single layer on a semiconductor substrate, nonvolatile memory devices having a 3D structure in which memory cells are formed along a channel layer vertically protruding from a semiconductor substrate have been introduced.
However, as the degree of integration of nonvolatile memory devices continuously increases, the capacity of the nonvolatile memory devices increases, and thus, an area of a cell region also increases. Therefore, it is difficult to secure a sufficient area for a peripheral circuit region.